<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Put a little stardust in your hands by sssail1280</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012749">Put a little stardust in your hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280'>sssail1280</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム 逆襲のシャア | Gundam: Char's Counterattack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>16年7月的旧文重发。假如这次从CCA活下来的是夏亚而不是阿姆罗。</p><p>阿姆罗也许能碰上时间缝隙里的碎片，夏亚拥有的就只有梦境了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Char Aznable/Amuro Ray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Put a little stardust in your hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　夏亚在情况最糟的时候梦见了阿姆罗。</p><p>　　他快三十岁了，一头红发在阳光下泛着铜的光泽。一把钥匙绕着他的手指转了一圈，便被收了回去，如同收起一个没人打算招惹的金苹果。你为什么回来？夏亚疲惫得像在暴风雨中飞了数海里的海鸟，实在没力气问出口，只能垂下眼帘，因此瞥见了沉甸甸的镣铐。铁链没入大地，扯不出。他想问这是怎么一回事？还没问出口，就醒了。</p><p>　　距离那失败的作战已经过去很久了，也可能没有他想象中那样久。对他而言，时间仿佛在浑噩的现实中凝住了，像半透明的胶，但仍在流动。影子来来去去，许多人的声音飘飘悠悠，有些是他认识的，更多是他从未认识的。</p><p>　　阿姆罗是真的想杀他，他也是真心想要阿姆罗的命。从第一印象来说，他不讨厌阿姆罗，但也不喜欢这冒冒失失的年轻人——甚至还只是个少年。他们之间能算平和的只有战线统一的那一段短暂时光，那也不过是曾经滚烫得噼啪作响的东西沉进了水底，白雾散尽后给人造成了就此消失的幻象而已。他失去了拉拉，他又失去了阿尔黛西亚。前者的死是令他一步步走到了现在的主要因素之一，当他意识到后者也早已离他而去时他才恍然瞥见身边的废墟与荒芜。令他失去拉拉的是阿姆罗，令他察觉自己已失去阿尔黛西亚的依旧是阿姆罗。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　这样一个新人类踏入自己的梦境，这意味着什么？</p><p>　　他自己得不出什么答案，便直接在又一次降临的相似梦境中问了出来。在这片神秘的光亮中他的双眼几乎被灼瞎，镣铐很沉，令他完全没办法抬起双手去遮挡。此时更令他无法忍受的是恼人的寂静，每一次呼吸都是孤独的瞬息。明明阿姆罗就距他一步远。怒气凝成某种粘稠发苦的东西，麻痹了他的神经。</p><p>　　“你以为谁会来？”阿姆罗终于开口了，却是这么一句叫人摸不着头脑的话。在这一瞬间，仿佛晨曦的银白光芒将阿姆罗隐没。夏亚听见喊叫声，分不清是他自己的还是来自他人的。在即将回归现实、在梦境的交界点徘徊的恍惚中，世界变得极大又极小。此刻，他远离一场又一场战争中的惊涛骇浪，死亡轻而漠然的擦过他的肩膀，他的思绪变得分外清晰，又苍白如纸。年少时期的仇恨、青年的理想和最后激昂的虚无相互冲撞溅出的鲜亮色彩与耀眼光泽在这光芒之中一同褪去。有多少次，他伸出双手，自以为触及了人类所有的弱点和苦难，审视着人类最后的也将是全新的命运。可现在，他的手中又有什么呢？</p><p>　　镣铐变得更加沉重了，他强忍着睁大眼睛，发现自己正紧紧攥着连接手铐和大地的锁链。</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>
　　————————————————————————————————————————<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　大脑是非常精密，非常复杂的东西。娜娜伊这样对他说过。</p><p>　　“你永远不可能真正抹去什么记忆，只能依靠药物和催眠勉力支撑你想维持的那片空白。”那是一个夜晚，一个酒会，他们在阳台上，轻松地攀谈。娜娜依穿着裙摆迤逦的酒红色礼服，露出修长漂亮的脖颈。她一边用葱白如玉的手指在空中虚画一边说，“把它想象成一个巨大的箱子，你不想见到箱子里的某件东西，就把它用布盖上，这么一来你就看不见它了，可是东西还在那里。”</p><p>　　“不能把它拿出来吗？”</p><p>　　听到这样的问题，娜娜伊柔软地一笑。当然不能呀。就像我先前说的，大脑是非常精密和复杂的。况且，它是构成你的一部分，抽掉它会让你崩溃的。总帅也有想忘记的事情吗？对于娜娜伊突兀的问题，他略感诧异，对上她眼神的那一刻又明白了。她在等一个期待中的答案，然而，夏亚很清楚自己不会告诉她任何事。</p><p>　　僵持没多久，娜娜伊闭上眼睛，睫毛轻柔地颤动，像在等待抚慰，又像请求一个吻。很多年前也有一个女孩在他面前闭上眼睛，如同向他请求将一匙蜜糖抹在她的唇上。</p><p>　　他做了和当年一样的事，心却是冰的。娜娜伊再次睁开眼睛，她又是夏亚熟悉的上尉，新人类研究所的所长了。刚才短短一瞬出现过的模样已经无影无踪。夜风变得冰凉，或许正是这夜风驱走了先前的浅温。她向他告辞，先离开了阳台，踏出的每一步都摇曳如春水。</p><p>　　夏亚不经常想起拉拉，很少，偶尔。这不代表他不记得她。那女孩是一个模糊又肯定的概念的具象，对于夏亚有非常重要的意义，他不可能忘记她。与拉拉·辛有关系的记忆被绢和纱一层层裹起，郑重的放在箱子里，与所有的怨尤和苦涩相隔，永远闪着光。但他不能用相同的方式对待阿姆罗。当清晨的寒意将他从枕上唤醒，当他孤身一人行走在纷纷攘攘的街道，当他手握操纵杆静待时机，时光流逝，战事不停，无论何时何地，或醒或睡，他都会想起阿姆罗。</p><p>　　也许他全部的成功和失败都是因为同一个原因，即爱意与无法战胜的仇恨之间的殊死较量。这个无比荒唐的念头只出现过一次，那一天在下雨。他望着远方，感觉自己在某种冰又冷，沁入骨髓的气息中迷失了。</p><p>　　梦里同样在下雨。在他面前是一片湖泊，非常熟悉的湖泊，哪怕闭上眼睛他也能看见鹅黄色的身影在齐腰高的绿之间穿过，白色的天鹅扑动翅膀。他没听见任何响动，拉拉不在这里，阿姆罗也不在这里，他闭着眼睛也能感觉到那股冰冷的气息是如何触碰他的嘴唇。</p><p>　　“就算你睁开眼睛，它们也不会变成秃鹫。”</p><p>　　夏亚睁开眼睛，发现自己正站在阿姆罗的身边，踩着一池湖水，水纹一圈圈从他脚下漾开，唇上的冰冷已经悄无声息的溜走了。阿姆罗没穿驾驶服，也没穿联邦的制服。他穿的是那身他从车上猛扑过来时穿着的蓝色西装，袖子挽起露出手臂。数千只纯白的鸟飞向天空，化为青绿的点，彗星般拖曳出长长的虹光。他被眼前绝非人间所属的景象所震慑，一时之间甚至遗忘了腕上的重量。</p><p>　　“她也在那里。”阿姆罗伸手去指，“你本可以和她一起。”</p><p>　　“又要来指责我吗？”</p><p>　　“现在已经不需要了。”阿姆罗摇摇头，头发红得像雀跃的火苗在风中燃烧，令人心头惊颤，烧得夏亚心头无名火起。“原因难道不是你吗？”他拔高音量说，“你将她从我身边带走了。现在，你又将我困在这里。”</p><p>　　“困住你的人不是我。”阿姆罗说，“带走她的也不完全是我。从一开始就是你带她上了战场。”</p><p>　　“刚才还说已经不需要了。”夏亚希望他听起来足够嘲讽。</p><p>　　阿姆罗摇头。“是你的战场，夏亚。”他说，“你把她带上了你的战场。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　每一次，每一次夏亚以为自己就要离开了，他又会坠回梦境里。阿姆罗总会出现在他的梦里。他们很少说话，也不需要说得太多。在他们最后一场战斗中，他们说得已经够多了，足以让对方明白各自的心。况且，他们所处的地方并非真实。现实中，阿姆罗·雷不可能真正地和夏亚·阿兹纳布尔并肩站立。但他们在梦中不是吗？棋盘上的后一旦失去了王，也就没有了战斗的理由。</p><p>　　当真正的讯号来临之前，夏亚就预感到了。那预感倏然来临，好像确凿无疑的念头在萌生的一刻就无声地死去。时刻真正到来了，那股冰冷慢慢回来了，一瞬间他明白了这究竟是什么，不过是他骨子里析出的孤独。阿姆罗静静地站着，平和从容，他已经得到了永恒的平静，拉拉看到了时间的尽头，只有他还被禁锢着。</p><p>　　就算他回去，就算他活下去，也只能继续与孤独签下不损尊严的协定。陨落的彗星为什么还要回到轨道上？就连阿姆罗，他也失去了。</p><p>　　“也许这是你的血统附带的东西。”阿姆罗说。</p><p>　　“这一切都毫无意义。”夏亚自问他是否真的认为自己真能经受再一次的历史重演，随即便觉得这想法可笑至极，好像这世上真有什么人的心是钢铁铸就似的。“毫无意义。”</p><p>　　“不是所有事情都需要意义才能存在的。”阿姆罗说，“有时候，事情就是发生了，不管它朝着什么样的方向。”</p><p>　　他说这句话的时候，那把夏亚惦记着的钥匙被放在夏亚的手掌上，阿姆罗拢起他的手指，如此慎重，仿佛要将整个世界的重量都放入他的掌心。夏亚本能般移开视线，以免对上那双与他无一处相似又处处与他相呼应的眼睛。“总会有些东西留下来，你的手中并非空无一物。”这本来是一句安慰的话语，阿姆罗偏偏把它念得像句悼词。</p><p>　　夏亚低下头，哪里有什么钥匙？阿姆罗又在哪里呢？现在他的四周只有一片空，镣铐也消失了。他重归自由，又再陷桎梏。他心中残存的最后那点高傲的余烬被手心里的冰冷扫去，往日激烈的恨和同等激烈的爱意在这一刻沉入他再也无法触及的地方，真真正正的消失了。</p><p>　　他的手心里，不过是一捧星尘罢了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>